Kirby
Kirby (star of the Kirby series) is a pink puffball from Planet Popstar, and a Legendary Star Warrior who saved the universe from Darkrai I 300 years ago. In SmashBrosNext Door's universe, while he still is a creation of Nightmare, Kirby is also one of the 12 original heroes of the Super Smash Bros. gang. He is Numbuh 250a of Kids Next Door Sector L1. History Background Ages ago, Kirby was created by Darkrai I as the "ultimate Nightmare" after many years of research. Kirby was designed to possess any sort of ability he could inhale. He was tested with fire, water, ice, wind, bombs, and many other sorts of elements or weapons, which he inhaled to gain said powers. Kirby was proven to truly be the most powerful Nightmare. But after getting a troubling fortune read from Dialga, about Kirby turning against the Nightmares, the Nightmare King showed signs of fear for the little puffball. As a result, Darkrai I had Kirby's memory erased and sent him off to drift on a lonely spaceship for all eternity. However, this act of banishment was what would eventually lead Kirby to return and bring doom upon the Nightmare King. Firstborn Saga Kirby has been trapped in a state of suspended animation in Nightmare Land ever since just in case Darkrai I would awaken. When he did awaken, the main group had to gather Star Bits and retrieve Darkrai II's Nightmare Sword to awaken him. When he awakened, he mistook Darkrai II as a villain, and thought Rachel and Harvey looked like Tiff and Tuff, two friends from his past. Customer Service explained why the current Darkrai wasn't evil, then Kirby liked him. He and Darkrai II then teamed to face the Unholy Frightmare, and Kirby inhaled the Warp Star to get his Star Rod. He and Darkai II fought against the Unholy Frightmare and eventually defeated him. Kirby rescued Darth Blinks from him, then sealed the Unholy Frightmare inside the Nightmare Statue again. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, he appeared to be acquainted with Henrietta and Ace, when Ace fed him his disgusting lunch during the lunch bell at Gallagher. Ace figured he must've come to Earth with Nigel and his gang, and started wandering around. When the students of Gallagher were captured, Kirby hid from Zant and his group, then chased Dedede as he kidnapped Team Forest. He chased them all the way to a beach where the main group was, helping them fight Dedede and rescue the kidnapped Manaphy and friends. SmashBrosNextDoor's Universe Meeting Sector V and the Dcfdtl Warning! Spoilers alert below Kirby ended up accidentally entering the Kids Next Door when he, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Eevee, and Diddy Kong fell through a portal whom Kirby said to have "smelled like the best sugary cake ever!" When he encounters the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's Birthday Cake, he tried to eat it whole when he and the others were discovered by them. Enraged at his attempted thievery, the DCFDTL capture Kirby and his friends and tie them up to be forced to watch them eat their cake without sharing it with anyone as punishment for intruding. Then Sector V of the Kids Next Door arrive to stop the DC from their latest Birthday Cake plan and unexpectedly rescue Kirby and the others. When Sector V began to have trouble with the Delightful Children, he and the others help Sector V out in defeating them. It was at that point when Kirby began to admire Sector V, even saying: "You guys are the coolest team members I've ever seen!" While Kirby does seem to love the Kids Next Door's realm, he also wants to be home to reunite with his other Smash Bros. fans (and be home in time for dinner). But when he and his friends once again help Sector V out in defeating Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, he found even more enthusiasm for the Kids Next Door than before, saying they are just as awesome as the Smash Bros. team. It was at that point where he along with the others are recruited to start training as Cadets Next Door. Training as KND While training as part of the Kids Next Door, Kirby sometimes gets distracted from the training when he's hungry or paying attention to something that catches his interest. This then causes Numbuh 60 to either yell at him or do something else to get his attention. While they usually stay in the Kids Next Door Arctic Base for valuable training, they do sneak out of there from time to time if they see Sector V in trouble fighting against a villain (much to Numbuh 86's and Numbuh 60's annoyance). Later on, Kirby focuses more on the training, doesn't eat as much food during training missions and starts to develop a slightly more serious attitude, even to a point where Numbuh 362 once discussed that Kirby might be a better Sector Leader than Pikachu. He along with Jigglypuff and the others even conivinced Tiff and Tuff to come join them as part of the Cadets Next Door. Defeating Father and Recommissioning Sector Z One day, while trying to help Diddy Kong look for his missing Peanut Gun, Kirby and Jigglypuff were captured by Father and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane who intended to use them as hostage baits to lure Sector V into a trap. For the most part, Kirby and Jigglypuff just annoy Father and the DC a lot by doing stuff like eating their hidden ice cream stash, stealing Father's pipe and his diary, etc.. When Pikachu, Eevee, Diddy Kong, Tiff, Tuff, and Sector V finally arrive to rescue Kirby and Jigglypuff, a huge battle ensured between them and Father with the DC, only for the former team to lose and be locked away. After some failed attempts to escape, Kirby was about to give up hope when he is told by Jigglypuff and Tiff to go read a page at Father's Diary (whom they managed to steal from again.) Kirby does so and finds out through the Diary that the Delightful Children were once the legendary Sector Z members of Kids Next Door. Now seeing them in a new sense of light, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff decide to go secretly modify the broken Recommissioning Module they one time found with increased effects of up to 115th billion fold. After this, Kirby finally manages to find an escape route through the air vent which they use to go free themselves and to go rescue Sector V and their Smash Bros. friends. Realizing they are trying to escape, Father and the Delightful Children attack Sector V and the others again. Despite the harsh and difficult battle, Sector V and the Smash Bros. members manage to win this time thanks to Tiff's encouragement of teamwork and Kirby's great leadership skills. He, Tiff, and Jigglypuff manage to trap Father into a rocket to the Arctic Prison and then successfully and permanently recommission the DC back into Sector Z, much to everyone else's shock. (Later Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff became shocked themselves when Numbuh 1 revealed that he knew who the DC once were before.) Sector Z thank Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff for permanently recommissioning them and apologized to everyone for all their crimes. The later 3 forgave them for what they did in the past and everyone else became happy that Sector Z is back (except Tuff whom he is mad that Sector Z was really the Delightful Children all this time). Before everyone could leave the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, Father arrives, somehow escaping the first rocket withfire and demands he wants his delightful Children back. One more battle commences, this time with Father turning into a dragon. After an even more intense and harsh battle, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 0.1, and Kirby manage to trap Father in another rocket to the Arctic Prison and successfully blast him off. Kirby for a moment thinks it's finally over, but David tells him that Father will escape from his prison soon, making Kirby and Jigglypuff disappointed. But Sector V and Sector Z manage to cheer them up, telling them they have done more then a great accomplishment in bringing back the legendary Sector Z. After this, the two sectors bring Kirby and his friends to the KND Moonbase where, after hearing the whole story, Numbuh 362 officially makes them official Kids Next Door members of Sector L1. Appearance Kirby is a small, pink puffball with stubby little hands, red shoes, and a face. Depending on the power he takes, he'll have a certain hat or skin color. Powers Kirby was created as the most powerful Nightmare, able to suck in anything and gain its ability. He can have control over all elements, but only one at a time, and wield any weapon. There seems to be no limit to his stomach, and he can suck in anything of reasonable height. With his light weight, Kirby can float around in the air, and he can also stay underwater for extended times. Final Smash Kirby's Final Smash is Cook Kirby, where he whips on his chef hat, bangs a ladel and spatula together, and makes enemies and items fly into his gold pot so he can cook them. Weaknesses Kirby is still able to get hungry, and without eating any regular food, he may not want to fight. Category:Males Category:Crossover Characters Category:Aliens Category:Benders Category:Nightmares Category:Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Sector L1 Members